Villain Pub
The Villain Pub is a secret establishment run by Emperor Palpatine, where villains hang out and mope about their losses. It first appeared in How Thor the Dark World Should Have Ended. It is a place for villains to relax, drink, and talk with each other. Certain villains serve as staff, while others are common patrons. History The pub was founded by Emperor Palpatine, most likely in 1983 after the release of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The pub quickly expanded to include many villains. Over time and into the 2010s, the Villain Pub became a popular hangout for villains from film, television, comics, books, etc. However, they had strict rules, including "boss battles only" and "real villains only", the latter caused a number of villainous characters that were either lame, redeemed, or anti-heroic to be excluded. How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended Loki was at the Villains Pub moping his loss of how his trickery was discovered and he was forced to assist Thor in defeating the Malekith and was forced back to his cell in Asgard which he then escaped using magic. Malekith arrives and complains to Loki that he stole his spotlight to which Loki simply describes Malekith's embarassing defeat at the hands of 'two human scientists and two brainless interns' and calls him an ametuer; Malekith then leaves. Zod jokes to Loki that, if he had been a good child Odin probably would have just handed him the throne since Thor no longer wants it, to which Loki jokingly retorts that if Zod had colonised Mars he could have saved his entire race. Loki then notes that he likes the pub and enquires as to its name. The Villain Pub's name is then revealed for the first time. How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended After the events of 2016's Suicide Squad, Batman ended up finding the pub and proceeded to fight all of the villains inside. Though he beat most of them, he let his guard down around the female villains, allowing the villains to overpower him and try to feed him to Jaws, but he was saved by Dr. Strange. The pub remains in operation, with Batman saying he'll need backup for the "next time". How Justice League Should Have Ended Palpatine invites Lex luthor to the Pub, who is happy to see that the league he wanted already exists, only for the villains to reveal that they only wanted to show Lex that they only wanted to show this to him, before throwing him out. Villain Pub - The Dead Pool (Infinity War) Later, before the release of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Avengers: Infinity War, the villains throw a party wishing Thanos luck and hosting a dead pool on who they think Thanos will kill. After all of the villains place their bets, Thanos heads off and cryptically bids them farewell, as he knows that his plan will result in around half of them dying. How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended After Infinity War's release, HISHE did their own version where Thanos was defeated and Thor stole the Infinity Gauntlet from him. However, he accidentally snaps his fingers, resulting in all of the villains in the Pub dying, including Thanos. Before he turns to ash, Palpatine pulls out a communicator and rings for Deadpool. The only surviving villain, Loki, arrives at the Pub eager to explain his second feigned death but finds all his friends gone. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended Deadpool discovers the call sent by Emperor Palpatine, and, grabs the Infinity Gauntlet following the events of Infinity War's HISHE. He uses it to gain more chicken in the Pub, and scolds Thanos for trying to wipe out half the universe when he could just double the resources and leaves. Then in the same fashion as in the Infinity War HISHE, Loki comes back and tells the other villains how he faked his own death again and says that Thanos knows, beacuse "he was there". How Joker Should Have Ended List of Villains and Their First Appearances in the Pub * Joker (How Thor: The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Lord Voldemort (To Battle!!!) * Loki (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * General Zod (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Hannibal Lecter (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Predator (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Malekith (How Thor:The Dark World Should Have Ended) * Ra's al Ghul (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Scarecrow (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Bane (Dark Knight Rises) (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Catwoman (Dark Knight Rises) (How Batman Begins Should Have Ended) * Xenomorph (To Battle!!!) * Daleks (To Battle!!!) * Khan (Star Trek Into Darkness) (To Battle!!!) * Leatherface (To Battle!!!) * Gozer (To Battle!!!) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (To Battle!!!) * Magneto (To the Tailor) * Smaug (To the Tailor) * Doctor Octopus (To the Tailor) * Hands of Blue (To the Tailor) * Snidely Whiplash (To the Tailor) * Two-Face (Dark Knight) (To the Tailor) * Cobra Commander (To the Tailor) * Biff Tannen (Boss Battle) * Doctor Doom (To the Tailor) * Winter Soldier (To the Tailor) * Alpha (Up) (To the Tailor) * Mystique (To the Tailor) * Electro (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Darth Maul (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Sandman (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * The Lizard (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Venom (How Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended) * Ronan the Accuser (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * The Wicked Witch Of The West (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * Megatron (How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended) * Zombies (Resident Evil) (Zombie Night) * Ultron (How Avengers:Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part 1) * Ajax (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) * Cybermen (Zombie Night) * Cylons (Zombie Night) * The Borg (Zombie Night) * Weapon XI (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) * Terminator (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) * Shredder (Boss Battle) * Red Skull (Boss Battle) * Azog (Boss Battle) * Billy the Puppet (Boss Battle) * Scar (Boss Battle) * Poison Ivy (Boss Battle) * Harley Quinn (The New Smile) * Cersei Lannister (Boss Battle) * Emma Frost (Boss Battle) * Number Six (Boss Battle) * Faora-Ul (Boss Battle) * Phasma (Boss Battle) * Pinhead (Penny For Your Fears) * Sauron (12 Days of Christmas) * Gollum (12 Days of Christmas) * Count Dooku (12 Days of Christmas) * General Grievous (12 Days of Christmas) * Slappy the Dummy (12 Days of Christmas) * Annabelle (12 Days of Christmas) * Monkey (Toy Story 3) (12 Days of Christmas) * Demodogs (12 Days of Christmas) * Nagini (12 Days of Christmas) * Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Penny For Your Fears) * Freddy Krueger (Penny For Your Fears) * Isaac Chroner (Penny For Your Fears) * Malachi (Penny For Your Fears) * Gremlin (Penny For Your Fears) * Damien (Penny For Your Fears) * Chucky (Penny For Your Fears) * Michael Myers (Penny For Your Fears) * Jason Voorhees (Penny For Your Fears) * Darth Vader (12 Days of Christmas) * David (Lost Boys) (Penny For Your Fears) * Xenomorph Queen (Penny For Your Fears) * Demogorgon (Penny For Your Fears) * Syndrome (How Incredibles Should Have Ended) * Hela (How Thor:Ragnarok Should Have Ended) *Whiplash (The Dead Pool) *Chitauri (The Dead Pool) *Alexander Pierce (The Dead Pool) *Baron Zemo (The Dead Pool) *Kaecilius (The Dead Pool) *Vulture (The Dead Pool) *Yellowjacket (The Dead Pool) *Erik Killmonger (The Dead Pool) * Iron Monger (The Dead Pool) * Ego (How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Should Have Ended) *Abomination (The Dead Pool) *Apocalypse (The Dead Pool) *Deathstroke (How Justice League Should Have Ended) *Proxima Midnight (Villain Pub: Best Picture Summary 2019) *Kingpin (Villain Pub: Best Picture Summary 2019) *Riot (How Venom Should Have Ended) *Anti-Venom (How Venom Should Have Ended) *Carnage (How Venom Should Have Ended) *Lasher (How Venom Should Have Ended) *Mysterio (How Spider-Man: Far From Home Should Have Ended) *Aldrich Killian (How Spider-Man: Far From Home Should Have Ended) List of Bar-Employed Villains * Emperor Palpatine (Owner and Barkeep) (To Battle!!!) * Bowser (Bouncer) (To Battle!!!) * Thanos (Cleaner) (How Avengers:Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part 2) *HAL-9000 (security) (Boss Battle) *Jaws (executioner) (Boss Battle) Rejects *Trevor Slattery (To the Tailor) *R (Zombie Night) *Deadpool (How Deadpool Should Have Ended) *Deadshot (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) *Killer Croc (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) *El Diablo (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) *Captain Boomerang (How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended) *Harley Quinn (temporarily) (The New Smile) *Pinhead (temporarily) (Penny For Your Fears) *Lex Luthor (How Justice League Should Have Ended) List of Rules 1. Boss Battles Only - Broken by Xenomorph and Predator 2. Real Villains Only - Broken by Trevor Slattery, Deadpool, R (Warm bodies), The Suicide Squad; (though Harley Quinn came back soon after) and Lex Luthor. Trivia *Possibly inspired by club villain from the song your favorite martian. Gallery VoldermortVillainsPub.png VillainsPubUltron.png VillainsPubVoldemortJoker.png DbbVj ZVAAAKmg0.jpg Thor 2 hishe by otisframpton-d6yiyyl.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Category:Locations